Knights of the Elements
by Crimson Puppetmaster
Summary: Hidden deep on a forested island visible only to pokémon are the headquarters for the Knights of the Elements. The Knights are charged with keeping balance but what does Yugi Mouto have to do with all this? Simple, he's the Knight of Lightning.
1. Prologue

Crimson Puppetmaster here. I adopted this story from DarkLadyIreth but I have to follow three rules.

1) I have to give credit to DarkLadyIreth.

2) I can't use Krystal or Asvoria (the others I have free rein over).

3) Gallade must be Yugi's first pokémon.

I've changed some of Yugi's pokémon (one of which I'm going to have a lot of fun with). Ian and Alexis are still Knights and are still dating. My style of writing is probably much different than DarkLadyIreth's. This story will mostly be in Yugi's POV but there will be times (like below) when it's in 3rd person.

Summary: Hidden deep on a forested island visible only to pokémon are the headquarters for the Knights of the Elements. The Knights are charged with keeping balance but what does Yugi Mouto have to do with all this? Simple, he's the Knight of Lightning.

Disclaimer: The idea and several characters come from DarkLadyIreth whom I adopted this story from. All Yugioh characters and Pokemon come from their respective owners. I only own the Knights of Wind and Water.

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**"Yami to Hikari"**

_"Hikari to Yami."_

**_"Pokèspeak."_**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Raikou stared down at the humans who swarmed the island like ants. He knew they were trying to find his partner but couldn't they be quicker about it? None of the humans they had brought to him were the right human and although there were some that were close, none of them were his partner. All of the rejects had received such a shock from the Thunder Pokémon that they forgot about ever meeting him and so it went on, they would bring him Knight Hopefuls and he would always shock them.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months as Raikou lost hope of ever finding his partner until one day he felt a sudden shift in the magnetic field as if the electricity was trying to converge around one point, or one _person_. His head perked up as he looked around eagerly. His partner had just arrived on the island. Now it was only a matter of time until they met. Giving the pokemon equivalent of a smirk Raikou settled down to wait eyes fixed on the large alabaster building seated at the foot of the mountain on which he perched. Only a matter of time until the Knight of Lightning finally awakened and then he could get of this Arceus-forsaken mountain even if doing so meant he'd be trapped in one of those pokeballs for who-knows-how-long. Anything was better than this boredom he had suffered. He was going to make the Knight pay for making him wait so long. He was a Legendary Pokemon, he had more important things to do with his time! But he knew it wasn't his partner's fault he wanted to bite someone's head off. It was the Water Knight's Xatu telling that confusing prophecy that bugged him so! Two Knights for the price of one? Pharaoh and reincarnation? What was _that_ supposed to mean? Fuming Raikou turned to glare at the cliff where he could still see that Xatu.

**_"Raikou, don't."_** Raikou turned his glare to Rayquaza. **_"It's not Xatu's fault."_**

**_"What do _you_ care? Your Knight was the first to awaken. You haven't had to wait as long as I have." _**

**_"Keep this up and the Knight of the Seas might think you have something against her Xatu."_** Rayquaza commented wryly.

**_"I can take her!"_**

**_"For the sake of the world and my sanity I only hope that the Knight of Lightning isn't like you. One can survive with only so much stupidity in the mansion."_**

**_"My partner is on the island."_** Raikou stated ignoring the other's previous comment. Rayquaza only nodded.

**_"I'll inform the Knights."_** And with that the Sky High pokemon turned and flew away.

* * *

><p>I'm going away to Georgia for 3 days next week so I won't be able to get to a computer but hopefully I can still write.<p> 


	2. Chapter One: Ceremonial Duel & Pokèballs

After no less than _four_ rewrites this chapter is finally done! Hopefully this chapter's worth the wait.

Bakura: I have a question.

Me: What?

Bakura: Why are we here? *motions to the people trapped in my small bedroom.*

Me: Didn't you know? This is where all the minor characters hang out.

Atem: Minor characters? Then why am I here?

Me: You'll see.

Atem: When? Next year once you _finally_ decide to update again?

Me: Next year is in 2 days you know.

Atem: You counted?

Me: No, I just happen to pay attention to the calendar unlike some people.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

\Yami to Hikari\

_/Hikari to Yami/_

"_Telepathy"_

_**"****Pokèspeak"**_

**((Authoress' comments))**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Yugioh, Pokèmon, or even the idea for this fic.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Of Ceremonial Duels and Odd Pokèballs<p>

_Earlier . . ._

The Ceremonial duel was over. I stared at the person across from me, Atem, unwilling to believe what had happened. I'd won but because of it Atem would be returning to the Afterlife. Meaning he'd leave. Forever. He smiled taking his defeat in good graces happy that he could be with the friends he finally remembered having. He wouldn't miss me. That thought hit me like a truck and my legs gave out as I fell to my hands and knees tears rolling down my face. Atem was going away forever; I'd never see my Yami, my Darkness, ever again. I would be alone. _And he won't even remember me when he's was gone._ Despite how it pained me to do so I tried to put on a brave face. I would miss him, sure, but I didn't want to be the only thing holding him back from finding the eternal rest that had for so long been denied from him. And so I tried to put on a smile even though my heart felt like it was being torn in two. **((No this is NOT yaoi.)) **It came out looking like a grimace.

"It seems this is where we part ways," Atem said with a small sad smile. His eyes lingered on me as giant stone doors opened behind the not-so-Nameless Pharaoh bathing the room in otherworldly light. Everyone was there, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Grandpa, Serenity, Mai, Marik, Duke, Ishizu, Odion, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, and all (except the eldest Kaiba brother) with tears in their eyes.

"Why do you have to leave?" Joey wailed hopelessly as Kaiba stoically observed the scene sneering at the bawling blonde. He was the only person that could remain so calm at a time like this.

"My time here is done—"

**"Actually, Pharaoh Atem, that statement is not as true as you would like to believe." **A voice as ancient as time itself called the sheer strength of its voice shaking the tomb to its very foundation. Everyone's head whipped to the stone doors Atem unconsciously attempting to shield me. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

**"Ra,"** The voice sounded amused and only became more so when the jaws of almost everyone present dropped comically (Kaiba just raised an eyebrow.) **"Pharaoh Atem we have known that you would come here seeking rest after regaining your memories but your time is not yet up. Though the fate of the world is not on your shoulders, per say, you are still needed."**

"If I'm not supposed to save the world then who is?" Atem demanded.

**"Your Hikari, Yugi." **Everyone stared at me for a moment before turning back to the doors. To be honest, I wanted to ask them why they were looking at me when I was just as confused as the rest of them. _Isn't saving the world Atem's job?_

"Great One does this mean the Pharaoh must return to the Puzzle?" Ishizu asked.

**"Yes and no. The Millennium Puzzle has been a place of solace for your Pharaoh for many a millennia and although he will be granted a body of his own he may once again seek refuge there. The mental link between Yami and Hikari will remain intact. If the time arises when the Pharaoh must appear in spirit form he may do so as well. The Puzzle may leave this tomb but the other Items will find their eternal rest here. No one will touch these items of destruction ever again.**

**"Great danger lies ahead, and more than your world alone hangs in the balance. They will need your help to avert the coming calamity."**

"Who?" Tèa asked. Before Ra could answer however the tomb began to shake. Boulders the size of my head (hair included) fell from the ceiling stirring up enough dust that it was nearly impossible to see.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Grandpa yelled unhelpfully. "We have to get out before the tomb collapses!"

**"Wait!" **Ra called sounding almost desperate,** "Take _him_ with you, I refuse to listen to him any longer!" **As if to punctuate Ra's words a certain albino was forcibly _thrown_ out. Said albino spun around to face the door yelling curses in Ancient Egyptian before abruptly realizing the tomb was collapsing. **"I will never know what possessed Ammit to decide not to devour his heart. All he does is make me want to rip out my hair."** Ra muttered as the door resealed itself. Several people glared at the outcast as they escaped the tomb and Ryou just looked about ready to faint but most ignored the newcomer deciding their lives were more important than harsh words at the current time.

"I thought I got rid of him!" The British albino squeaked.

"Well you thought wrong." Yami Bakura snarled glaring at his Hikari who meeped in fear. That glare could be very unnerving when directed in full force at you. Even more so to the person that Bakura constantly tormented and injured. Ryou swallowed hard and ran on the opposite side of the group.

* * *

><p>The crypt opened into the desert, the late afternoon Egyptian sun and bright sand blinding after the darkness of the catacombs. We stood there for several minutes blinking in an attempt to get our eyes to adjust and calling to each other to make sure none of us were trapped. Atem sulked when he realized Bakura made it out and very nearly declared a Shadow Game when he noticed the Tomb Robber's bulging pockets. How he managed to rob a tomb while running for his life I don't think I want to know. We crossed the desert talking about the scene down in the tomb and headed to the large festival in a nearby Egyptian town. I had no clue what it was for but it seemed like a nice distraction.<p>

I trailed behind the group sending one last look to the tomb that had nearly taken my life. My eyes caught on a small opening I hadn't noticed before. Duke glanced back frowning. "What're you looking at Yugi? Aren't you coming?" I looked forward noticing the entire group (Kaiba included) had stopped and were staring at me. Again.

"I thought I saw something," I said looking back at the opening. "It looks like a cave. Maybe someone's in there and they got hurt by falling rocks or something. I have to check it out." Atem nodded knowing he wasn't going to change my mind. "I'll see you at the hotel." With that I turned and jogged back to the cliff-face.

It wasn't easy pulling myself up but I managed. Somehow. There was a small ledge in front of the cave (it really was a cave) and I stood there trying to peer into the darkness. "Hello?" I called out entering the cave cautiously.

_"_Who's there?"__ I was surprised at the unfamiliar voice reverberating through my mind but I resisted the urge to block it out assuming there was some viable reason the person was speaking in my head. That didn't stop it from being odd though.

"I'm a friend," I called back. "I'm here to help."

_"_Then maybe you could start by unburying me." __The voice responded sounding more than a little annoyed. I nodded hurrying into the depths of the cave were rocks were piled up due to an avalanche caused by the earthquake. I worked as quickly as I could moving what were in numerous cases very heavy rocks. Soon I could see a bit of green skin. A hand. I continued to work and soon a wrist followed, then the entire arm. _"Thank you, I can do the rest myself. Step back, I wouldn't want to hurt an innocent human bystander."_ I obeyed and watched as the bump behind the strange green creature's elbow extended into a full-sized blade. The blade glowed and all the boulders were reduced to mere pebbles. I shielded myself from the blast and watched as a thin, green figure picked itself off the ground. It glanced at me its single (visible) crimson eye narrowing slightly.

"How did this happen?" I asked staring up at it.

_"I was resting in this cave when suddenly the ground began to shake. I couldn't escape in time and you saw the result. May I know the name of my rescuer?" _

"I'm Yugi Mouto." I said holding my hand out.

_"And I am known as Gallade."_ He (at least I thought it was male judging from its voice) took my hand and shook it. _"I have a question however."_

"What?"

_"How are we supposed to get down from here?"_ I blinked sweatdropping.

"Err. . . I never thought about that." Gallade snorted amused.

_"Then I guess it's a good thing I still remember how to use Teleport from my days as a Ralts." _I laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Back down on the ground 15 minutes later we walked towards the hotel Gallade matching my shorter stride easily. <em>I guess I should contact Atem. <em>Gallade opened its only visible eye watching me with obvious curiosity.

_"Atem?"_ He questioned.

"A friend of mine," I answered before contacting the ancient Pharaoh. _/Atem can you hear me?/_

/Yugi?/ Atem responded curiously.

_/I'm on my way to the hotel now./ _

/Did you find anyone?/ I hesitated before, for some odd reason, deciding to keep Gallade a secret.

_/No, the cave was empty except for some fallen rocks. I dug through the pile anyway but found no one buried underneath, thankfully./ _I'd never been a good liar, I just hoped he believed it.

/That's good./ Atem replied sounding relieved surprisingly buying my lie. /Anyway, I guess I'll see you at the hotel./ I pulled myself back into the real world just in time to receive a shock to my system. Literally. The Blade pokèmon looked over in confusion as I dug into my pocket. I pulled out a minimized pokèball and stared at it in surprise. I was sure that hadn't been there a moment ago. It enlarged just like a normal pokèball though it was definitely the oddest one I'd ever seen. One half was yellow the other black and stylized yellow lightning bolts formed the letters K and E on the black gathered around it and I was forced to drop the strange ball before it could shock me again. It thudded on the ground once and opened. Ruby light shot at a startled Gallade and he was dragged in. The ball shook once, twice, before emitting a soft _'pun'_ sound indicating a successful capture. I picked it off the ground too stunned for words.

"I caught Gallade . . . I guess."

* * *

><p>If anyone's wondering, pokèmon can be seen all over the world, not just in their regions. Bird types in particular like Domino City because of the various skyscrapers and several like to flock around KaibaCorp. Something that annoys Kaiba to no end. n_n Also, any guesses as to what the letters on Yugi's pokèball mean?<p> 


	3. Chapter Two: I Must Be Going Insane

There's no excuse for how extremely late this is so for that I apologise. All I can say is that The Awesome Sugar Sparkles here on FFN has gotten me to fall in love with Hetalia so part of the delay is all her fault. However, I still plan to update this fic (hopefully _more_ than once a year). Without further adou, I bring you this chapter and hope it was well worth the wait!

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: I'm Going Insane, I Just Know It<strong>

Gallade walked silently beside me for a while after I let him back out, supposedly lost in thought.

"_Yugi?" _I glanced over at the Blade pokèmon curiously.

"What is it?"

"_I've been thinking . . ."_

"About what?"

"_I want a name, and I rather like the name 'Atem,' "_ I stared.

"Seriously?" He nodded watching me with an unreadable expression. "Sorry but that's not up for grabs."

"_Why, because it belongs to your boyfriend?"_ Again I couldn't help but stare.

"That ridiculous, not to mention creepy," I muttered. "It's like some bizarre case of narcissism."

"_You could just be in love with yourself,"_ I facepalmed.

"That's what narcissism _is_ genius!"

"_That proves nothing."_ I rolled my eyes, he didn't get it and I didn't have time to explain it to him.

"Return Gallade," I ordered as we neared the hotel.

"_No."_

"Eh?"

"_I will not answer to a name that is no longer mine. _I am Atem_." _I groaned, how was I supposed to explain this to the Pharaoh?

"Stop right there," A stern voice commanded. A girl stood behind me a silver cape cloaking her form from the neck down. Wavy brown hair fell past her shoulders and emerald eyes narrowed. "Your presence is demanded at-" She never got to finish her sentence as a small, green, fairy-like creature flew over to me. It circled twice and with a happy cry of "bii" flew back to what I could only assume was its trainer.

"Celebi!" The girl whined, "You totally ruined the intimidating aura I was going for!"

"Bii!" The creature giggled. I stared mouth agape.

". . . What?"

"_Celebi, the Time Travel pokèmon . . . a Legendary."_

"Well at least _one_ of you is well informed, even if they _do_ sound like a walking, talking pokèdex." The girl commented. "Yes, that's Celebi, Miss way-too-cheerful-for-her-own-good. She's a lot like her partner actually."

"You mean . . . ?"

"Yes, Legendaries _do_ have genders. But it's not exactly obvious so few people know."

"I wasn't meaning that," She paused surprised.

". . . You weren't?"

"I was asking if people actually do manage to capture Legendaries."

"Ah, yes. They're picky." Gallade glanced at me before turning back to her.

"_How so?" _

"I'll explain it later," She stated waving it off. "Celebi, if you please?" The Time Travel pokèmon giggled and Egypt vanished only to be replaced by dense jungles. The Legendary waved and vanished. "I'm Avari Knight by the way! The leader of the Knights of the Elements!"

* * *

><p>15 minutes later we were <em>still<em> in the forest and were following Avari who was currently walking _backwards._ She grinned, "I've been here, on this island, for nearly all my life. I know it like the back of my hand."

"_For our sake, I hope that's true," _Gallade mumbled. She threw back her head and laughed without turning around. Suddenly she tripped.

"Oww," She groaned as I tried to stifle my laughter. "I guess I deserved that." From the sky descended a large creature much like a green Slifer.

"_Rayquaza," _My pokèmon supplied even though I really didn't need his input.

"Hm?" Avari made a noise of questioning before following my gaze. Suddenly her mouth split into a wide smile. "Oh hi!" She chirped, "I'm back~!" Rayquaza only stared. The brunette looked almost chastised. "Well don't get all snippy with me mister!"

"Is it just me or am I the only sane person here?" I asked Gallade.

"_Define sane." _

* * *

><p>If I had to compare all the people I met since rescuing Gallade to my friends from Domino City I would say that Gallade was the undisputed Kaiba of the group. Avari was Joey and Rayquaza was definitely Shadi. However they were nothing compared to the people I met next . . .<p>

The forest suddenly gave way to a massive clearing and I got my first glimpse of the "Headquarters of the Knights of the Elements." My first thought, _Holy Card Games that place is even _bigger _than Kaiba's ego—I mean—mansion! _One look at Gallade showed he shared my sentimate.

" _'Holy Card Games'?"_ . . . Or maybe not.

Standing alone at the base of a rocky cliff was a mansion made entirely of white marble with statues of just about every pokemon ever discovered and perfectly manicured gardens. Although the building was only two stories tall at the most every upper window led to massive balconies and it seemed to take up the entire horizon. Giggling Avari grabbed my wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and proceeded to drag me to the building.

"It's not gonna bite! Come on!" Gallade followed along behind shaking his head in slight amusement. Almost as soon as we reached the door I found myself being attacked by breasts.

"He's so _cccccuuuuuttttteeeee!" _A feminine voice squealed.

"Now, now, let him go Alexis," A different voice, masculine this time, chuckled. "Let the kid breathe."

"I'm sixteen!" I managed to squeak out but only barely.

"A midget? Even better!"

"Alex please!" Avari groaned, "I don't think he's ready to deal with the crazy just yet."

"Bleh!" The other retorted sticking out her tounge.

\Yugi?\ Atem suddenly questioned and I froze. I'd completely forgotten about him! \Where are you? . . . And why do I have the oddest feeling that you're being suffocated by breasts?\

/_L-later Pharaoh./ _

"_You're doing it again," _Gallade commented, _"Talking to thin air and even calling it . . . Pharaoh?"_ I ignored him too worried about freeing myself.

"If you're not going to release him then you leave me with no other choice," A third voice, also female, murmured, "Lucario use Force Palm!" With blood coming from her nose like a river my attacker suddenly fell backwards unconcious even though her eyes were open. It was only then I got a good look at her. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and chestnut colored eyes with a slightly disturbing expression on her face. She wore a dark green shirt with only one strap, black capris and white sandals. Standing behind her in the doorway of the mansion was the only other male who had curly black hair with dark sunglasses shading his eyes from view. His dark blueish-black sleeveless shirt showed off large muscles and he wore plain black jeans and a pair of boots. Despite the bad-boy apearance he gave off a surprisingly easy-going aura, as if he was the type of person anyone could get along with. The last person was a girl in a plain white dress her blonde hair pulled into two pigtails by white bows, rubbing a Lucario's head. She looked up and smiled, blue eyes meeting violet and stood. Suddenly I realised she was barefoot.

". . . What's going on?" I questioned warrily (\Don't ignore me Yugi!\ Atem yelled through our mental link)

"First introductions," Avari said, "The girl who nearly killed you is Alexis Tempia, as for the greeting, that's kind of her thing, she does that to all the new people. The guy in the doorway is her boyfriend, Ian Brooks. Last but not least is Gracie Lute, normally sweet and innocent but when you get her ticked off watch out." Gracie blushed.

"That was one time!" The blonde whined.

"You nearly killed Alex!"

"B-but—!"

"That's nice and everything but why am I here?" I interjected.

"That's because you, sir, are the Knight of Electricity!" Avari declared pointing before going right back to her argument barely a minute late

". . . Just who have we gotten ourselves involved with?" I groaned.

"_Psycho ward escapees?" _Gallade volunteered?

". . . Close enough."

* * *

><p>Review please! It makes me update faster when I know people are actually reading (and enjoying this)!<p> 


End file.
